Изнасилование
thumb|220px|Изнасилование [[Лукреция|Лукреции Секстом Тарквинием, позже описанное Шекспиром в поэме «Похищение Лукреции». Явилось отправной точкой событий, приведших к падению древнеримской монархии и созданию Римской республики в 509 до н. э. Сама Лукреция вскоре после надругательства покончила жизнь самоубийством. Тициан, «Тарквиний и Лукреция», 1571 год]] Изнасилование — вид сексуального насилия, как правило, подразумевающий совершение полового акта одним или несколькими людьми с другим человеком без согласия последнего. Изнасилование является одним из половых преступлений, точное определение которого различно в законодательствах различных государств. Обычно изнасилованием признают половой акт, совершённый с жертвой, находящейся в беспомощном состоянии (бессознательное состояние, сильное алкогольное опьянение, психическое расстройство, малолетний возраст), с использованием физического насилия или угрозы его применения, психологического давления, экономической, психологической или иной зависимости жертвы. Уголовное преследование за изнасилование История вопроса В древнем праве на изнасилование смотрели как на вид насилия над личностью вообще, и даже позднейшее римское право подводило его лишь под понятие vis (то есть просто физическое насилие, безотносительно к сексуальному характеру действий преступника), и не предусматривало его в известном Lex Julia de adulteriis, посвященном половым преступлениям (stuprum) вообще. Только в новом праве момент посягательства на целомудрие выдвигается на первый план, момент же насилия играет второстепенную роль. Во времена ветхозаветного права у евреев при изнасиловании женщина не каралась смертной казнью, если это было в поле и «отроковица обручённая кричала, но некому было спасти её», тогда побивали камнями только насильника. Если же не кричала, или это было в городе, где должны были кто-нибудь услышать крики, то это уже не изнасилование, а блуд, что наказывается смертью обоих. В городе в те времена едва ли могли не услышать, если кричала. Если же жертвой изнасилования являлась необрученная девица, то мужчина, сделавший это, должен был заплатить её отцу 50 сиклей серебра и взять её себе в жены, и не имел права на развод, ибо другой её уже едва ли взял бы опороченную. То есть в противном случае она оказалась бы на всю жизнь социально незащищённойБиблия, книга Второзаконие, глава 22.. В русском и иностранном законодательстве XIX — начала XX века важнейшим признаком изнасилования уже стало не насилие как таковое, а отсутствие согласия на половой акт со стороны потерпевшей. Изнасилование поэтому делилось на два вида: на совокупление без согласия женщины, но и без употребления насилия (Stuprum nec violentum, nec voluntarium), и на совокупление против воли женщины, при помощи физического или нравственного насилия над нею (Stuprum violentum). К первому виду было отнесено: # растление малолетней (по уложению о наказаниях — не достигшей 14-летнего возраста, а в Закавказье — 13-летнего), без насилия, но с употреблением во зло её невинности и неведения; # совокупление с женщиной, находящейся в таком состоянии, при котором она не могла защищаться, если это состояние не вызвано для цели совокупления самим виновным. К этому виду относили случаи совокупления с женщиной, находящейся в бессознательном состоянии, например, в состоянии сна, сильного опьянения, сумасшедшей, и т. п. Русское право не предусматривало таких случаев непосредственно, но судебная практика признавала их изнасилованием. Такой же взгляд был характерен для французской судебной практики. Германское уложение (§ 176, п. 2), голландское (ст. 2 43) и бельгийский Code pénal — предусматривали такие случаи специально, хотя и считали их менее тяжким видом изнасилования и определяли для них меньшее наказание; # совокупление без насилия, но при помощи обмана. Многие законодательства предусматривали и этот случай отдельно. Русское Уложение о наказаниях и французский кодекс не предусматривали его, но в судебной практике они подводились под понятие изнасилования. thumb|220px|Картина [[Мартин ван Маэле|Мартина ван Маэле (1905)]] Ко второму виду, — изнасилование в узком смысле, — относили случаи совершения полового акта с женщиной, над которой для этой цели были совершены насильственные действия, устранявшие её сопротивление. В старом праве семейное положение подвергшейся насилию женщины считалось существенным обстоятельством — за изнасилование замужней женщины наказывали строже. В некоторых законодательствах конкретизировалось и понятие насилия, наличность которого обусловливает квалификацию деяния в качестве изнасилования. Русское Уложение конца XIX века, по примеру французского кодекса, оставляло определение его судебной практике, что сохранилось и по сей день. В более ранних законодательствах указывались особые условия, наличие которых требовалось для предъявления обвинения в изнасиловании, — условия доказательственного, процессуального свойства. Так, например, Воинский устав Петра I (арт. 166) и толкование его требовали доказательств того, что жертва кричала и призывала на помощь, или чтобы насильственные действия оставили следы на теле изнасилованной и т. п. Как объясняет толкование арт. 166, эти условия необходимы для того, чтобы не дать «скверным женщинам, когда в своих скверностях иногда многие скверности учинять» обвинять людей в том, что «насильством чести своей лишены и насильствованы». Свод законов уголовных (ст. 789 по изн. 1842 года) содержал постановление, что при суждении об изнасиловании уголовный суд должен считать изнасилование доказанным «не иначе, как: # по точному удостоверению в действительности насилия; # когда свидетели будут, что изнасилованная криком своим призывала на помощь посторонних; # когда у ней или у обвиняемого, или у обоих окажутся кровавые знаки, синие пятна или изорванное платье; # когда объявление о том будет подано сейчас или до истечения дня». В уложение 1845 г. это правило не включено, но осталось в процессуальных законах и только позже, при отмене формальной силы доказательств, утратило силу. По действующему на конец XIX века Уложению за изнасилование виновный подвергался каторжным работам сроком от 4 до 8 лет (ст. 1525 Уложения о наказаниях); наказание усиливалось, если изнасилованная была замужем; если для совершения изнасилования она была обманом или силой уведена или увезена; если изнасилование сопровождалось побоями или истязаниями; если оно было совершено опекуном, попечителем, наставником, начальником или врачом, пользовавшим потерпевшую, или же служителем самой потерпевшей, или её родителей; если для изнасилования жертва приведена в беспамятство; если жизни потерпевшей угрожала опасность; если изнасилование было сопряжено с растлением (ст. 1526 и 1528). При формировании норм права в отношении изнасилования долгое время дискутировался вопрос, может ли в принципе взрослая, находящаяся в полной памяти и способная к сопротивлению женщина быть изнасилована одним мужчиной (то есть не является ли факт несопротивления жертвы косвенным добровольным согласием на половой акт). Многие старые судебные медики указывали на то, что если женщина даже осилена, то все же она малейшим движением тела, особенно таза, может воспрепятствовать совокуплению. В качестве возражения говорилось, что при обсуждении каждого конкретного случая необходимо принимать во внимание относительные силы потерпевшей и обвиняемого, а равно возможность, что даже и не очень слабая женщина после энергичного сопротивления может под конец выбиться из сил, и что, помимо насилия, боль, вызванная борьбой в связи с психическими влияниями, страхом, опасением за свою жизнь и т. п. могут сломить всякое дальнейшее сопротивление. После введения в право положений, по которым и угрозы, и использование зависимого положения женщины стали равнозначны физическому насилию, этот вопрос потерял актуальность. Неоднократно пациентки, подвергшиеся действию хлороформа или иного наркоза, обвиняли (без каких-либо оснований) врачей в изнасиловании. В основе таких жалоб могут лежать иллюзии и галлюцинации, которые, возникая под влиянием наркоза, превращаются по пробуждении во вполне сознательные представления, порождающие в обвинительнице полную уверенность в том, что над ней действительно было совершено насилие. Возможность зачатия в результате изнасилования долгое время не признавалась. В истории войн с древнейших времен и до наших дней засвидетельствованы многочисленные случаи массового насилия в отношении женщин побеждённых со стороны воинов-победителей или просто оккупантов. В отличие от мужчин, которым в случае гибели или увечья на войне ставились памятники и назначались пенсии ещё со времён Римской империи, жертвы и страдания женщин стали предметом внимания лишь в конце XX векаЕлена Мещеркина Массовые изнасилования как часть военного этоса Опубликовано в журнале «Гендерные исследования» № 6 2001. с. 255—258. В этой связи Совет Безопасности ООН классифицирует изнасилование как средство ведения военных действийСовбез ООН приравнял изнасилование к орудию войны В большинстве современных законодательств изнасилование признается одним из тяжких или особо тяжких видов преступлений. Современное право России В обиходе зачастую все не добровольные сексуальные отношения именуются термином «изнасилование». В законодательстве многих стран под изнасилование подпадают принуждение к половой близости не только мужчиной женщины, но и женщиной мужчины, женщиной женщины, а также мужчиной мужчины. Российское право подобные действия рассматривает как несколько разных преступлений. Под изнасилованием Уголовный кодекс Российской Федерации понимает половое сношение с применением насилия или с угрозой его применения к потерпевшей или к другим лицам либо с использованием беспомощного состояния потерпевшейСтатья 131. Изнасилование, , совершённое мужчиной в отношении женщины, естественным путём (статья 131 Уголовного кодекса). Непосредственный объект преступления: половая свобода, свобода выбора партнёра женщиной. Обязательный признак состава: насилие или угроза его совершения, либо беспомощное состояние потерпевшей. Прочие сексуальные преступления с применением насилия квалифицируются как «насильственные действия сексуального характера» (статья 132 Уголовного кодекса). При этом насилие (или его угроза) может применяться как к потерпевшему (потерпевшей), так и к другим лицам. Следует отметить, что статьи 131 и 132 предусматривают совершенно одинаковые наказания. Однако из-за такого разделения составов преступлений мужчина, совершивший в отношении одной и той же женщины два насильственных половых акта в ходе одного эпизода — один вагинальный, а второй анальный или оральный, — будет привлечён к ответственности за совершение двух преступлений по совокупности статей 131 и 132Постановление Пленума Верховного суда Российской Федерации от 15 июня 2004 г. № 11 «О судебной практике по делам о преступлениях, предусмотренных статьями 131 и 132 Уголовного кодекса Российской Федерации». От изнасилования и насильственных действий сексуального характера отличается «понуждение к действиям сексуального характера» (статья 133 Уголовного кодекса); отличие состоит в том, что преступник использует не насилие (угрозу насилия), а ту или иную зависимость потерпевшего (потерпевшей) от преступника (материальную, служебную и т. п.), угрозу имуществу, шантаж и т. п. Отдельным видом сексуального преступления является растление — половое сношение с лицом младше 16 лет без применения насилия (ст. 134 Уголовного кодекса) или развратные действия в отношении такого лица (статья 135 Уголовного кодекса). Однако если преступления, наказуемые согласно этим статьям, совершены в отношении лица, не достигшего 12 лет, то они приравниваются к изнасилованию или насильственным действиям сексуального характера, поскольку такое лицо находится в беспомощном состоянии в силу возраста (согласно Федеральному закону № 14-ФЗ от 29 февраля 2012 г.). Российское законодательство предусматривает в качестве наказания за изнасилование (а также за насильственные действия сексуального характера) лишение свободы сроком от 3 до 6 лет, а при наличии отягчающих обстоятельств — до 20 лет лишения свободы или пожизненное лишение свободы. Современное право Соединённых Штатов Америки Понятие изнасилования в праве Соединенных Штатов Америки (США) определяется существенно шире, чем в России. Половой акт с лицом, не достигшим возраста сексуального согласия, считается изнасилованием, даже если происходит при полном и явно выраженном согласии. Критика правовых подходов к определению изнасилования Медицинские и психологические вопросы Судебная медицина в расследовании изнасилований При расследовании изнасилования в обязательном порядке производится судебно-медицинская экспертиза потерпевших и подозреваемых. У потерпевших проводится гинекологический осмотр, делаются необходимые анализы. Помимо этого, исследуется одежда и бельё потерпевших и подозреваемых. Все полученные в результате факты анализируются на предмет использования в качестве доказательств предполагаемого изнасилования. В частности, найденные следы спермы позволяют доказать совершение полового акта, а обнаруженные на теле потерпевших и подозреваемых следы борьбы могут свидетельствовать о том, что половой акт не был добровольным. Однако можно заметить, что экспертиза не всесильна: при определённых обстоятельствах ни следы ушибов на теле, ни следы недавнего лишения девственности не доказывают изнасилования (или вины конкретного подозреваемого). В других случаях никаких явных следов может и не быть (например, если изнасилование произведено без физического принуждения). Экспертиза может оказаться безуспешной, в особенности если с момента изнасилования прошло достаточно много времени. Жертвам насилия рекомендуется немедленно обращаться в правоохранительные органы, сохранив одежду и бельё, в которых были на момент изнасилования, ни в коем случае не стирая их. Помимо факта изнасилования приходится учитывать степень вменяемости подозреваемого. Известно, что при ряде расстройств психики (например, при шизофрении) снижается степень самоконтроля и осознавания своих действий при сохранении или даже увеличении сексуальности. При сексомнии сексуальные действия всегда происходят в бессознательном состоянии. Это не позволяет считать такие действия преступлениями, даже если потерпевшим нанесён физический и моральный вред. Имеются прецеденты, когда диагноз «сексомния» позволял снять обвинения в изнасиловании.Сексомния помогла насильнику избежать заключения Последствия изнасилования В результате перенесённого изнасилования жертва испытывает посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР, «афганский синдром», «чеченский синдром») — эмоциональную и психологическую реакцию, характерную для переживших тяжёлый шок, в частности военные конфликты и природные катаклизмыСиндром травмы изнасилования. Портал о проблеме насилия «Дорога к свободе»Синдром травмы изнасилования. Survivors' resource. ПТСР у жертв изнасилования, или синдром травмы изнасилования, проявляется немедленно после изнасилования и продолжается на протяжении нескольких лет. В ряде случаев психологические последствия изнасилования ощущаются жертвами в течение всей жизниНациональный центр по предотвращению изнасилований «Анна». Немедленно после изнасилования наступает острая фаза. В первые часы жертва может вести себя «экспрессивно», казаться истеричной, переживать приступы плача и беспокойства или, напротив, вести себя «сдержанно», проявлять мало эмоций (что, скорее всего, указывает на состояние шока). В первые несколько недель присутствуют физические последствия: физическая травма, напряжение скелетных мышц, урогенитальные нарушения и др. — и эмоциональные реакции: чувство вины, стыд, беспомощность, неверие, страх и др. Почти все жертвы изнасилования впадают в тяжёлую депрессию. Впоследствии пережившие изнасилование продолжают испытывать тревожность и страх, чувство вины за совершенное в отношении них преступление, нарушения сна, сексуальные нарушения, флешбеки, нарушения повседневной и социальной жизни. Психологическую помощь пострадавшим от изнасилований, а также от других видов насилия оказывают кризисные центры. Некоторые из них также предоставляют юридические консультацииСписок российских кризисных центров и телефонов доверия на сайте центра «Анна». Пострадавшие от насилия в семье также могут воспользоваться всероссийским бесплатным телефоном доверия: 8 800 7000 600 (с 9.00 до 21.00). Мотивация насильников Широко распространённое мнение, что преступник, совершающий изнасилование, делает это ради получения сексуального удовлетворения, не находит подтверждения в серьёзных исследованиях. Так, исследования выявленных насильников показали, что большинство из них в результате изнасилования получает очень мало или вообще никакого сексуального удовольствия: Сам секс во время изнасилования вызывает у преступников разочарование и даже отвращение. Когда насильники говорят об удовольствии от изнасилования, то это удовольствие от агрессии и чувства власти над жертвой, её действиями и её жизнью. По словам одного из опрошенных насильников: «Мне доставляло удовольствие знание того, что она ничего не может поделать». }} Как показывают исследования, основная мотивация насильников — это стремление к власти над жертвой или стремление выместить на ней свою злость. Именно поэтому большинство насильников не стремятся выбрать наиболее привлекательную для себя жертву — они выбирают такие обстоятельства, которые позволят им совершить преступление и остаться безнаказанными . К факторам, увеличивающим для мужчин риск совершения ими изнасилования, относятся употребление алкоголя и наркотиков, повышенная вероятность возложения ответственности за совершённое ими изнасилование на жертву, недостаточная информированность о последствиях изнасилования для жертвы, импульсивность и антисоциальные тенденции, преувеличенная маскулинность, презрительное отношение к женщинам, принадлежность к преступной группировке, дружба с сексуально агрессивными людьми, перенесение сексуального насилия в детстве, а также детство в патриархальной семье . Исследование, проведённое Маршаллом и др. в 2001 году, показало, что насильники-мужчины проявляют меньше эмпатии к женщинам, пострадавшим от сексуального насилия, и больше враждебности к женщинам, чем правонарушители, не совершавшие половых преступлений, а также чем мужчины и женщины, не являющиеся правонарушителями . Ярким примером изнасилований как способов выражения злости и ярости являются «корректирующие изнасилования», получившие распространение, в частности, в Южно-Африканской Республике (ЮАР) — изнасилования лесбиянок мужчинами с целью изменения у жертв «неправильной» гомосексуальной ориентации на «правильную» гетеросексуальную. В той же ЮАР, а также, по некоторым данным Child rape: A taboo within the AIDS taboo., соседних Замбии, Зимбабве и Нигерии существует являющийся одной из причин роста числа случаев сексуального насилия в отношении детей миф, что совокупление с девственницей излечивает мужчин от ВИЧ и СПИДа South African men rape babies as 'cure' for Aids.. Статистика Россия По официальным данным МВД России, преступлений, охарактеризованных как изнасилование или попытка изнасилования, в 2008 году было зарегистрировано 5398, в 2009 году — 4790Доклад Национальной независимой комиссии по правам женщин и насилию в отношении женщин «Ни закона, ни справедливости: Насилие в отношении женщин в России» // Под ред. Марины Писклаковой-Паркер и Андрея Синельникова. — М.: Эслан, 2010 г.. По мнению экспертов Национальной независимой комиссии по правам женщин и насилию в отношении женщин, эти данные сильно занижены, а реальное число изнасилований в России составляет 30—50 тыс. в годДоклад Национальной независимой комиссии «Территория молчания: Права женщин и проблема насилия в отношении женщин в России». Эксперты указывают на то, что статистика МВД России показывает количество поступивших и не отозванных в дальнейшем заявлений от пострадавших. При этом в полицию обращаются далеко не все жертвы, а точнее — лишь меньшая их часть. По результатам социологических опросовРоссийская газета, 2004, 2 июля. В этом источнике указанные Аргуновой данные отсутствуют., цитируемым в докладе Независимой комиссии за 2010 год, изнасилованию подвергалось 22 % российских женщин, а заявления подавало лишь 8 %Аргунова Ю. Н. Проблемы латентности изнасилований / Независимый Психиатрический журнал № 1, 2005.. Для сравнения, по информации кризисного центра «Сёстры», за 2007 год только в Москве было зарегистрировано 3875 телефонных звонков на горячую линию для жертв изнасилований, в 2008 году — 3534 звонка. По данным кризисного центра, в 2007 году в правоохранительные структуры обращалось лишь 12 % из всех пострадавших от сексуального насилия женщин, в 2008 году — 14 %. По данным Судебного департамента при Верховном Суде России число осуждённых за изнасилования ежегодно снижается с 2006 года и составляло соответственно: 6912 человек в 2006 году и 2895 лиц в 2014 годуСудебный департамент. Соединённые Штаты Америки Согласно исследованию для департамента юстиции США, сделанному в 2007 году, 18 % взрослых американок подвергалось изнасилованию по крайней мере один раз в жизни. За последний год было изнасиловано 0,94 % опрошенных. Только о 16 % всех изнасилований были поданы заявления в полициюKilpatrick et al., Drug-facilitated, Incapacitated, and Forcible Rape: A National Study, 2007.. Эти данные примерно совпадают с данными других аналогичных исследований и, таким образом, достаточно надежно отражают реальную картину. Однако следует учитывать более широкое, чем в России, определение, что считается изнасилованием в США. Южно-Африканская Республика Согласно исследованию, проведённому Организацией Объединённых Наций в 1998—2000 годах, первое место в мире по количеству изнасилований на душу населения заняла Южно-Африканская Республика (ЮАР) . По оценкам, за год в ЮАР происходит 500 000 изнасилований«SOUTH AFRICA: One in four men rape». IRIN Africa. 18 июня 2009.. Известно, что для женщины, родившейся в ЮАР, вероятность стать жертвой изнасилования выше, чем вероятность научиться читатьRape — silent war on SA women. В 1998 году, по данным африканского отделения организации Community Information, Empowerment and Transparency (CIET), была изнасилована каждая третья из 4000 опрошенных в Йоханнесбурге женщинSouth Africa’s rape shock. Более 25 % южноафриканских мужчин, опрошенных Южноафриканским советом по медицинским исследованиям в 2009 году, заявили, что совершали изнасилования, и почти каждый второй из давших такой ответ признался, что изнасиловал нескольких человек«South African rape survey shock» BBC News, 18 июня 2009.«Quarter of men in South Africa admit rape, survey finds». The Guardian, 17 июня 2009.. ЮАР находится на одном из первых мест в мире по количеству изнасилований несовершеннолетних. В 2000 году в ЮАР было зарегистрировано более 67 000 случаев изнасилований и сексуальных посягательств, жертвами которых стали дети. Органы опеки и попечительства считают, что количество незарегистрированных случаев может быть в 10 раз выше этих цифр. Опрос CIET показал, что 60 % несовершеннолетних обоих полов не считают насилием принуждение знакомого человека к сексу, а примерно 11 % юношей и 4 % девушек признались, что принуждали других к сексу с нимиOprah scandal rocks South Africa. Демократическая Республика Конго Согласно исследованию ученых США, в Демократической Республике Конго ежедневно насилуют более тысячи женщин. По статистическим выкладкам, опубликованным в научном издании The American Journal of Public Health, только за 12 месяцев в период с 2006-го по 2007 г. в Конго подверглись сексуальному насилию 400 тысяч женщин. В среднем каждая 29-я женщина в стране хотя бы раз была изнасилована. В обширных лесах этой страны от властей скрываются тысячи боевиков, которые регулярно нападают на мирное население. По мнению наблюдателей, они насилуют женщин с целью разрушить общественные связи между конголезцами.Р.Осадчая. Названо самое опасное для женщин место на Земле Изнасилование в местах заключения В местах заключения женщины, а иногда и мужчины часто подвергаются насилию.Насилие в тюрьме — норма жизни. Как выжить в тюрьме? См. также * ЯНеБоюсьСказать Примечания Литература * * |издательство=Мир|страниц=692|isbn=5-03-003223-1}} Ссылки Категория:Сексуальное насилие